Video-calls and Weekly Challenges
by Setsuna24
Summary: (CROSSOVER) Asami comes home early one day and finds Akihito engaged in a video-call with several other young men to discover they have been challenging each other and having fun at his and other people's expense. Finder Series/ Junjou Romantica/ Totally Captivated/ No Money/ Pet On Duty Asami/Akihito, Usami /Misaki, Mookyul/Ewon, Kanou/Ayase, Kudou Toru/Tomura Mizuki.
1. Chapter 1

**I will be honest with you and tell you I have no idea where this came from or where it's going. I have no clue if this will be a one shot or if I will continue it, as of right now this is just something that wouldn't let me sleep last night and needed to be out of my head so bear with my ramblings a bit and try to enjoy/endure this snippet of what keeps me awake at three in the morning.**

**I do not own any of the recognizable characters in this fic.**

*****VF*****

It was Friday night at about one thirty in the morning when he arrived at his building. Asami came home an hour and a half before he usually did. His day at work had felt like it went on forever and when he finally had had enough, he pushed the rest of his responsibilities at Kirishima and left the his office at Sion. He was the boss and so he did not feel bad about pushing his work onto someone else.

All he wanted was to take a warm shower, have a nice meal and devour his sex kitten, not necessarily in that order. On his way up the elevator he surmised that perhaps he was not spending enough time with Akihito, he had been busy lately and maybe that was why things had gotten strange for the past five weeks.

Thinking back, Akihito's behavior as of late was just plain weird; one day he was cold and acted like he was not there, completely ignoring him, and the next day he was hot as a blazing inferno as if seducing him on purpose. One day he would make a feast for dinner and wait up for him, while the next he had left a wrapped cold sandwich on the table and was already in a deep sleep.

One day this week Takaba even cooked every single dish of their dinner absolutely salty and looked at him straight to the eyes with a smile on his face like he had just presented him with the Greek gods Ambrosia and expected nothing but the highest of praises. Pretending that the food was edible and fighting the impulse to spit it out proved to be too much, and he eventually ended up excusing himself from the table with the excuse that he was not that hungry.

Every week was something different and it was more than confusing, not that he minded yesterday when Akihito had decided to handcuff him to the bed and ride him for hours – that he would indulge the young man with – or when after letting him free of the cuffs, Akihito refused to let him out of the bed and was more solicitous to their endeavors than ever before. What caught his attention about it was the fact that the blonde kept looking at the clock as if he was keeping track of how long they went at it.

He opened the door to his home, though the lights were on his lover was nowhere to be seen. There was the sound of multiple people talking coming from the bedroom and he moved quietly to the room with his gun at the ready in case the voices weere from intruders.

He edged closer to the door in silence, with the grace of a large cat. Asami glanced inside the room and saw Akihito in his underwear like it was not a big deal, talking to several people in a video call. Multiple windows were occupied by young men, filling him with jealousy and anger at whatever the hell this was.

He was about to enter the room when they all erupted into laughter at something he missed, he decided to listen to the content of the conversation before he barged in guns blazing and demanded an explanation.

"Hahahah, he did that, no way... Kanou-san is such an animal. I feel sorry for you Ayase." Said Akihito.

"He just pounced on me like a wild thing and I eventually passed out so I have no idea how long it was." Answered the shy young blonde with blue eyes sporting a very pronounced blush.

"Well at least you got to participate, Usagi-san was at an award event for one of his books and I got disqualified because he was not here all day or night." It was a brunette with green eyes and a cute frown.

"Well you both had it better than me, I got bite marks all over me because the guys invited the boss and out to eat and Mookyul had been drinking, by the time we got home the man was like a vampire or something, I could have stayed away and avoided the whole situation but I did not want to lose to any of you on this."

To say he was confused as to what he was witnessing was the greatest of understatements, once again he was debating just going in when the mention of his name brought him back to the young men's conversation.

"… oh dear God, seriously Akihito! There is just no way… that Asami is such a beast! How did you survive that?!" Apparently whatever he did to Akihito had bewildered the young men talking with his lover, their mouths where hanging open with surprise and Akihito directed his next words at the blonde with blue eyes who seemed to be the only one able to talk through his surprise.

"Well Ewon, the only reason I'm able to function like a somewhat normal human today is sake and lots, LOTS of pain killers. I couldn't walk a straight line this morning if my life depended on it."

One of the windows on the computer was empty and a teenager appeared in it. There was something familiar about that face, he was sure he had seen it before somewhere. Asami did not have to wonder long about the youngest of the group since Akihito made the person known to him in his next statement.

"Finally! Seriously Tao, making Feilong his tea shouldn't take that long."

'_That is Tao? The boy has certainly grown up since the last time he saw him two years ago.'_

"Just because you don't care if your tea sucks doesn't mean I should, the tea I give Fei-sama can't be anything other than perfect."

"Excuse me for making such sucky tea" Said Akihito sarcastically "Anyways, now that our impartial judge is back from his most important tea duty we should see who won this week's challenges."

Tao lifted a note pad and looked at it in concentration before announcing his conclusions.

"The winner for 'best reaction to worst dinner' is Ayase, Kanou Somuku definitely had the most hilarious reaction to bad cooking. The winner for 'most sex during one day' is Ewon, though I think the fact that he not just lives with Eun Mookyul but also works for him in the same office is cheating since he had more opportunities than everybody else. The winner for 'going at it the longest' is Akihito, which doesn't surprise me because Asami-san looks like he could have the stamina of a hundred men put together and like we agreed before, Misaki was disqualified because Usami Akihiko-sensei was out all day and night on the day of the challenge."

As Tao read out loud the items on his list and Asami passed from amused to outraged, to wondering how he could punish Akihito for having fun at his expense. He listened to the boys congratulate each other while thinking where he had heard those names, until he realized they were all the names of rich, powerful, and well known people and the young men on the computer must be their lovers.

'_Kanou Somuku, Usami Akihiko, Eun Mookyul… how did Akihito meet their lovers? I wander if I can use this to further my business?'_

"You know Tao, maybe when you are older you can be with Feilong and actually participate in our little game."

"Eww, seriously Ewon! Feilong is like Tao's father, that would just be weird."

"Well, he is LIKE Tao's father not HIS father so there wouldn't be anything wrong about it." Said Ewon.

"Tao-chan, do you like Feilong-san?" Asked the cute little blonde that reminded Asami of a small rabbit.

"I love Fei-sama but I'm not sure if it is the way you guys love the men you are with, he is very beautiful and so kind to me but I think he likes someone already."

The boy's continued talking about their life and Asami decided that maybe it was not such a bad thing that Akihito had found these people who have things in common with him, and with whom he can talk openly about being in the kind of relationship he was in.

"Ok, so next week's challenges – and this still surprises me that they all have these things in common – are Monday to Tuesday 'No smoking zone,' steal his cigarettes and keep him from smoking. On Wednesday 'Going dry,' Every time he pours himself a drink you have to act clumsy and make him spill it or somehow prevent him from drinking."

At this point, Akihito's words made him think that their little weekly challenges game had to end.

"Last but not least on Thursday 'Sexy clandestine poses,' take a sexy picture of him without him noticing. Tao will judge the winner of the challenges by how many cigarettes you collect, how many drinks you spill and who has the sexiest most drool inducing body."

Although, now that he thought about it, he supposed he could survive the beginning of the week if only to know the result of Thursday's challenge. He really wanted to know…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone! As requested I will continue this as a series and add more chapters and the other semes at some point. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am working on my other stuff as well and hopefully will update it soon, next up will most likely be "Ride the Wind" so keep your eyes open for that. Special thanks to awesome Ashida for betaing. Send me any suggestions via PM in case I go with them they are not ruined for everyone else, do leave reviews and constructive criticism. For those who don't have something nice or constructive to say kindly shove it and move along.**

**I own nothing.**

************VF**********

**Video-calls and Weekly Challenges – chapter 2**

All week Tao had been getting the result of the tallies for the weekly challenges, to make things fairer – and the results more credible – sometimes at the end of the day the participants would send him a picture to prove their tallies were accurate. Thursday came and they all sent Tao their candid picture, Tao put them all on the same document so they were easier to compare. To tell the truth, seeing those pictures made his body's temperature rise every time. He began to wonder why he accepted to judge the winner of these challenges, but the truth was he was already set on a winner – at some point he thought if he wasn't completely sure of his sexuality, these pictures were seriously making the decision for him.

Tao could not help but feel like some kind of pervert, even though he had already chosen a winner he found himself constantly looking at those pictures. He was almost sure at one point that Feilong had caught him at it on Friday afternoon, but since the man did not say anything about it, he guessed he must have hidden the pictures in time.

Finally, Friday night came and he started the video call around one in the morning. He was annoyed at having to wait for everyone else as he waited for the others in their group. It was around one fifteen when most of them joined the video call and they began to talk about their week, their everyday frustrations regarding work, love life, school or any other activity they happen to engage in that week. One thirty rolled around and the last member of their group joined the conversation.

"Sorry about joining the conversation so late."

"Mizuki-kun! Thanks for joining us, we missed you last week."

"Sorry about that. Things at Repose Dorm have been really busy this past couple of weeks and I just didn't have time to participate last week and had to be late today. What did I miss?"

"That's ok we just got started, Tao can send you a summary of last week. This week the challenges were: Monday to Tuesday 'No smoking zone,' we had to steal cigarettes and keep them from smoking. On Wednesday 'Going dry,' Every time they poured a drink we had to act clumsy and make them spill it or somehow prevent them from drinking, on Thursday it was 'Sexy clandestine poses,' the challenge was to take a sexy picture without them noticing. Tao will judge the winner of the challenges by how many cigarettes you collect, how many drinks you spill and who has the sexiest body."

"We were just going to go through the winners so you haven't missed anything important, just a lot of catching up with each other's lives."

"Who came up with this week's challenges?" Asked Mizuki

"It was my turn." Answers Akihito while he texted someone.

"Ah, I should have known… you are obsessed with photography."

*****VF*****

Asami sat in his office still working on piles of paperwork he had to sign. As soon as midnight rolled around he caught himself looking at the clock every five minutes, it was the longest hour of his life. He had decided that the safest way to listen in on Akihito's conversation and his friends without the prospect of getting caught was to install hidden cameras –everywhere - in the bedroom. He was not risking missing something because of a bad angle. He liked the idea of getting to listen to what they said about him and the added bonus of getting to listen to Akihito talk about their relationship honestly and openly. Asami wanted to make sure he did not miss anything, so as soon as the clock read twelve forty five, he turned on his laptop and opened the windows that showed the images from the bedroom cameras

He continued to sign papers and was done in record time just as his blonde lover entered the bedroom with his computer and began talking with Tao and two other, Ewon and Misaki if he remembered correctly. . Clicking a button Asami switched from one camera to another until he found the one with the best angle of the computer and the one with the best view of his lover, leaving only those two open. He listened to their conversation as the others joined in and began to catch up on each other's lives. He was surprised - and a bit jealous if he was honest with himself- that Akihito was so open about his week with the other young men, granted he always knew what his lover was up to, but it was nice to hear him retell so animatedly the things he did or went through.

Asami could not help but wonder why Akihito did not talk to him about his life in the same manner, though he guessed it might be because he didn't really ask unless he wanted to know about something dubious or was mad at something Takaba did. The more Akihito talked, the more he found himself chuckling at his lover's antics._ 'It would be nice, to talk to him like that. Maybe I should ask him about his day more often.'_ He thought.

He listened to the other young men talk about their lives too, and filed away important information in case it could serve him later on his business but was beginning to get anxious about the results of the challenges, curiosity was killing him and since he had to go through a hellish week, he felt he was entitled to know the results already.

_It was indeed an awful week for Asami, not being able to drink or smoke at home took an unexpected toll on him and he was wound up tighter than a Swiss watch. He briefly considered lowering the amount he smoked in a day when the symptoms of withdrawal became unbearable after the first couple of hours at home, but thought better about it and considered it unnecessary. Not being able to drink when he was at the penthouse was also very frustrating. He caught himself more than once just wishing the damned week would end already and hoped to every deity in existence that these were a once only challenge. _

_The yakuza did not go to Sion on Thursday, choosing to do the important work in his home office. When Akihito asked why he was staying home, he just answered that his office was being redecorated and did not elaborate more on the subject. Akihito apparently had chosen that day to clean up and give maintenance to all his cameras, Asami spent all day walking around in almost nothing and Akihito never took a picture of him, he began to wander if the young photographer was backing out of the challenge when it finally happened. _

_Akihito lay on the bed, seemingly preoccupied with one of his cameras, Asami had lowered his guard by this point, and was deep in thought, not really paying attention as he walked into the bathroom. He was coming out of the shower, his body still wet and a towel around his waist, one also hung around his neck as he used one corner to dry off his hair. Eyes closed and head slightly tilted upwards, his fingers combed through his still damp hair when a quiet click was heard in the silent bedroom and he pretended he did not realize his picture had been taken. _

_At some point Feilong must have caught Tao looking at his picture, because the enraged Chinese man called him in the middle of the afternoon demanding answers._

"_Asami, care to explain why my son is looking at almost naked pictures of you and other men?"_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about Feilong."_

"_Don't give me that bullshit! I know there is no way someone would take your picture without you knowing."_

"_You know Feilong; it is not my fault if you don't know what your own son has been up to for over a month. Perhaps you should be paying more attention to what happens under your own roof." _

"_What are you talking about?"_

_As he explained to his ex-rival/enemy his findings last week, the long haired man listened with his mouth hanging open. The expressions crossing the man's face would have been absolutely entertaining to the golden eyed man and he was secretly disappointed he was not getting to see them. Maybe he could have some fun with this situation and make contact with the other men involved, it's always good to be in good standing with other influential people and as people say 'misery likes company'._

He continued to listen to the conversations and a new face appeared, some cute boy who apparently worked at Repose Dorm. He was getting impatient again when they finally got to talking about what he was interested in.

"Let's get this going, shall we?" began Tao "I declare this meeting of the 'Housewives of the Rich and Powerful officially open." The golden eyed yakuza almost choked on his whiskey at the statement and could not help but chuckle at Tao's deviousness.

"THE WHAT! What the fuck Tao! We are NOT calling it that!" Shouted Akihito clearly flustered.

"Why not? I like it?" answered the Chinese teen, happy to have gotten such a great reaction out of his friend.

"No way in hell. I am NOT that bastard's wife! Call it something else." Asami made a mental note to chastise his lover later about this sentence.

"I don't think I like that name either." Said Misaki

"I wish I could really be married to Kudou-san" Squealed Mizuki before Ewon added his two cents on the conversation.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Tao but I have to agree with Akihito and Misaki, the concept of being 'married' to the boss is just… weird."

'_So, Seoul's top boss is sleeping and living with his employee… I wander if Chairman Lee knows about that.'_ Thinks Asami as he listens to their banter. Personally he liked the name Tao came up with for… whatever the hell this was.

"I'm sorry Tao, I agree with them… I just don't see me as married to Kanou-san." Said Ayase blushing furiously and looking away.

"Whatever, you people lack vision and style…" said Tao feigning indignation. "Let's start with this week's winners."

'_Finally! I am getting tired of waiting, its' not like their conversation is not entertaining because God knows it is. But I can't wait any longer.'_

Tao looked at his list and addressed the group of eager young men.

"This weeks winners for 'no smoking zone' is Misaki with a total of one ninety seven cigarettes stolen from Usami-sensei, Ayase got disqualified from this challenge because he got intimidated by Kanou-san and chickened out. The winner for 'going dry' is Akihito with a total of fifty three Whiskeys, five brandies, and one cognac successfully prevented from being drank by Asami-san" _'Do I really drink that much? I guess I was stressed about not being able to smoke and tried to compensate with alcohol this week…'_ "Ayase got disqualified on this one as well for the same reasons, Ewon was also disqualified because apparently Mookyul-san only drinks at gatherings, and Mizuki got disqualified as well because Kudou-san is a workaholic who doesn't drink much."

Before Tao could continue, Akihito interrupted him with a comment to the shy little blonde with the pretty blue eyes. As much as Asami cared for his lover, right now he wished he could tape Akihito's mouth closed so he would not interrupt Tao. He was at the edge of his seat waiting for the winner of the last challenge, and every time Akihito teased the little Ayase, it took time from the revelation of the winner.

"I gotta say Ayase, you have to man up one of these days or you are not going to win this month's prize either."

"I can't help it if I just don't know how to be so forward with my actions, I can't just walk up to Kanou-san and steal his cigarettes of knock over his drink. I would feel too bad about it."

"Well then what's the point of putting up with their perverted behavior if we don't get to have fun at their expense." '_Perverted behavior eh? If I recall correctly you quite enjoy my perverted behavior. I am going to punish you so hard when I get home.'_

"No kidding, Usagi-san is always like 'I'm out of Misaki' and fondles me all over the kitchen when I am trying to get stuff done. As far as I'm concerned this is payback. Don't tell anyone I said that though."

"God Misaki, no one is going to say anything… We all have too much to hide with this little group of ours; I don't even what to imagine what the boss would do to me if he found out the things we talk about." _'So, this was about payback… well two can play that game and he just learned how.'_

"Guys we better get this going, Asami will be getting home in about an hour and I don't want him to find out about our little group." _'Too late Akihito… too late.'_

"Alright," said Tao getting everyone's attention "last but not least, the winner of 'sexy clandestine poses' is Dun-dun-duuuuun" Tao made the suspenseful sound effect and Asami's nose almost touched the computer screen in anticipation.

"Akihito, with the most candid, sexy and most drool inducing picture of Asami-san."

Asami's face remained smooth as stone but a voice in his head was shouting _'Yes! I won! Perhaps I won't punish Akihito tonight, however we will be celebrating for many, many hours.'_

Akihito was more vocal in his excitement and proceeded to jump on the bed shouting and wiggling that delicious ass, only wearing boxers on a shameless victory dance.

"Yes! Wahoo! Suck on that all ya!"

"Akihito, have some grace for God's sake…" Said Tao sighing, followed by a comment from Misaki.

"Yeah dude, not cool."

"Sorry guys, I guess I got carried away… my bad haha.." Akihito apologized while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"So…" Said Ewon trying to defuse the awkward moment. "Can we see the pictures? Show the winner last though, that way we can compare fairly."

"Yes, yes! I want to see too" shouted Misaki while Ayase just looked interested but said nothing and Mizuki nodded furiously.

Tao showed the pictures one by one by putting them up close to his camera. Though they were definitely handsome, Asami was not impressed, they were not his type; he much preferred his untamable, troublesome yet highly entertaining fiery sex kitten.

The Chinese youth finally showed his picture and he had to admit it was quite good.

"Good God Akihito! Now that I see it, I wouldn't mind, as you put it, sucking on that." Ewon was apparently the most outspoken of the group, other than Akihito of course.

"Damn!"

"As much as I don't want to admit it, you win."

"Is it bad that my mouth is beginning to water?"

"Only if it is bad that my pants are beginning to feel kind of tight in some areas."

"You do realize your lovers would kill you all if they heard you." Said Akihito

"No one here is telling Mr. Reporter, so we are all cool with saying what we think… or feel."

"I don't know what any of you think, but I personally don't care to know what Ewon's pants feel like." Ventured Misaki

"Remember that 'too much information about things we don't want to know' thing we've been talking about Ewon? This would be part of it." Said Mizuki

An evil smirk appeared on his lips and he realized why he cared so much about the result of this particular challenge. There was something so satisfying about being called the sexiest by the lovers of other powerful men. Now, all he had to do was get them to know it.

After they talked about Asami's body for the next five minutes the Chinese boy cleared his throat and all conversation halted. Tao began to list the following week's challenges.

"Monday and Tuesday 'Tour around home" it's your job to seduce him in every single room of your home and have sex there as many times as you can. Wednesday 'Spa day,' I particularly think this is hilarious, you are going to treat him to a nice relaxing day by pampering, but here is the trick, you must include but are not restricted to a facial mask, cucumber slices on his eyes, and the most ridiculously colored nail polish on his toenails. You must take a picture while his eyes are covered."

There was a lot of snickering and silly comments after this announcement until Akihito interrupted them.

"Guys, Asami will be home soon…"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Anyway, last but not least, Thursday next week we have a very… umm… interesting? challenge. If you check your emails, the photo of what you need should be there and the package containing it should arrive within the next three days. I bought them personally, it was embarrassing as hell and you all need to keep it in mind and treat me like a god for even going to that kind of store and buying such things."

The clicking of keyboards could be heard as everyone opened their emails and Asami could not help the smirk at what he saw. Almost every young man in the video call had his mouth hanging open and all of them were blushing. Akihito, as usual was the first to break the silence.

"FUCK NO! NO WAY IN HELL! There is just no way am I wearing girl underwear, whatever the fuck that flimsy transparent thing is or those shoes, nah-uh, not happening. And why the hell is there a cowboy hat!?" His face was red as a tomato.

"So we are disqualifying Akihito for Thursday then, and you were ahead in the race for the grand price too… such a shame." Said Tao knowing Akihito only needed to be pushed a bit to break like a twig.

"Who the fuck came up with this?!" The photographer asked blushing even more.

"I did" Said Misaki. "It's payback for the shit you put us through three weeks ago."

Someone made chicken noises and the prideful Akihito refused to be called a coward.

"Fine! I'll do it."

"Great, now that that is settled I will explain the last challenge. Thursday's challenge is 'Lace Cowboy' you are going to surprise him with this little outfit and ride like the wind for as long as you can. The winner will be judged by points on the first challenge; Bedrooms are five points, bathrooms are ten points, hallways are ten points, living-rooms are fifteen, kitchens are twenty and home offices are thirty. The most ridiculous picture wins the second one and the best reaction plus longer time wins the last one. Keep your tallies, don't cheat and have fun."

Asami had to admit he did not like the idea of 'Spa Day' but he sure as hell was looking forward to the other three days.

******VF******

**I laughed so much while coming up with this stuff today lol. I hope you all had fun reading. Before you go leave your review, they really do help move the story along sometimes when I'm stucked.**

**Setsuna**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again, sorry for the long absence. I have been all over the place (hanging with the in-laws and other such things) and then I got struck by writer's block and rather than forcing the story and giving you some half-assed fic I decided to just wait until inspiration came back. This chapter is not as funny and cracky as the last ones but it is a lot longer. I do hope you find it up to standard and enjoy reading it. Next chapter will be a bit different too as we get to see the POV of some of the other ukes, I already have a big chunk on Usami and Misaki written and will update this fic again after I update my other stuff so it will be a while yet.**

**Special thanks to Ashida for betaing and putting up with my weirdness really late at night. You are GREAT!**

**I still don't own Finder Series… wonders if sensei will sell it in exchange for my other hopes and dreams…**

**********VF**********

It was five a.m. on Monday, Akihito lay on top of Asami, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat and other bodily fluids after a very intense round of sex. 'Should I count this for the challenge? After all, it's already Monday. Fuck it, I'm counting this one, but should I count it as one or four? I'm going to have to talk to Tao about this.'

Suddenly an idea occurred to him, a brilliant idea that would ensure his success. He was going to hurt like hell by the end of the two days but hey, why not? What's the worst that could happen?

"Asami?" He said quietly.

"Huh?" Responded the man, absentmindedly.

Akihito moved to place his mouth directly on Asami's ear. His voice took a seductive and wanton tone as he whispered words he would surely regret later, at the same time he rubbed his body on Asami's, making sure to rub his hardening erection against Asami's cock.

"How about you stay home today and we christen the condo like newlyweds in their new home?"

His hand snaked Asami's chest and trailed a path down to the rising flesh, pumping it as he kissed his older lover's neck and gave small sucks and bites in between.

"I promise to be a good boy and do everything you say…" Akihito stroked the hard shaft a bit harder.

'Oh, I like how this week is starting.' Thought Asami as his right hand grabbed the phone on the small table next to the bed and pressed the speed dial.

"Kirishima, I'm not going to work today-" Akihito interrupted him and spoke into his ear one more time accentuating each word with a nibble on his earlobe.

"Or tomorrow, you are not going to work tomorrow."

"I am not going to work today or tomorrow. You are in charge until then."

Asami hung up before Kirishima was even able to give him a reply, and turned to devour his lover's mouth with a heated kiss. He was definitely enjoying this particular challenge, and even though he wasn't expecting Akihito to ask him to stay home for the two days, he would be a fool if he did not take full advantage of the situation.

Asami was having a field day, he now understood what people meant by "feeling like a kid in a candy store" every time their eyes met, regardless of where in the house they were, it was like a personal challenge to get things hot and sticky. Akihito was not resisting his advances at all, even when he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and Asami stood behind him to fondle him as he stirred the food. Normally Akihito would throw a fit and yell at him to get away.

Today he simply turned off the stove, moved the pot from the heated surface and let himself be driven mad by Asami's caresses. They had sex with Akihito on the counter, then the floor, after that was against the fridge, then the floor again and finally against the frame of the kitchen's door. They ended up ordering food, because during one of their mindless scrambles in the kitchen, the pot with the food, thankfully by now cold, flew up in the air and covered them both. Which resulted in seriously hot shower fun, followed by more kitchen floor sex while Akihito tried to clean the mess up. He just could not resist a naked Akihito on his fours with a wet rag, leaving trails of cum from their little stop in the hallway behind him as it leaked from his pink pucker.

Sometime on Monday afternoon, Kirishima interrupted their fun on the now three legged dining room table with a constant ringing of Asami's phone. They had ignored the first fifteen calls but now it was beginning to get on both their nerves. Asami swore softly and pulled out of Akihito to answer the phone, his tone of voice was murderous as he spoke.

"Asami"

"Sir. We have a problem with the delivery today. They tied to double cross us, should I make a move?"

"Do we know if it was just the delivery person or the whole group?" He said into the phone, walking to his office to talk business.

"Our informant said the order came from above." Asami sat on his office chair listening to Kirishima explain the ramifications of the situation.

He could get rid of the delivery crew and use the group for a couple more deals before wiping them all out. Asami contemplated how to go about it while Kirishima continued to speak.

Akihito got fed up with waiting, he almost went to their room to get dressed, but he thought better about it, it was no use getting dressed when the clothes were going to come off anyway, and he saw the perfect opportunity to get the most points. Asami was in the office, the office that was worth thirty points.

Akihito entered the office like it was something he did every day. Asami was listening to Kirishima intently and lifted an eyebrow at Akihito when he saw him come into the office. His little lover never came into the office unless he had to do some cleaning, especially if he was in the office talking business, they had an unspoken rule to stay out of each other's work. Then he remembered the reason he was at home today. He fought to prevent a smirk from appearing on his face, and let Akihito make his move.

The blonde moved to stand beside him and leaned forward to kiss him passionately, then turned the chair around and kneeled before him. Hazel eyes looked up at him heatedly as pink lips parted to take him in.

"Kill them all." He said to his secretary, and hung up the phone to enjoy his lover's uncharacteristic forwardness and willingness.

****VF****

Wednesday morning, Akihito lay limp on his stomach on his bed, talking to Tao on the phone and whining about how much his ass and back hurt.

"Tao, I swear to God I'm going to kill you for this."

"Why me?! You guys are the ones who come up with this stuff. I'm just the judge of the contest… an innocent bystander. Besides, you were the one who suggested –very suggestively from what you told me- to Asami that he should stay home Monday and Tuesday. It's not my fault you can't even get up… no, that my friend is entirely on you."

"He was like an insatiable beast! At some point I did not even bother putting clothes on anymore, which proved to be a serious lack of judgment on my part because it just seemed to encourage him even more. I better win this damned challenge or I'm killing someone as soon as I can walk without looking like some kind of penguin. And to top it all, now Kirishima is pissed at me because he had to work triple his normal amount for two whole days… he won't even speak to me!"

"Why do you care that he won't speak to you?"

"I am out of painkillers Tao, and Asami told me to call Kirishima if I needed something, but Kirishima won't answer the phone. He is really pissed at me."

"Then call Suoh."

"I don't know about that…"

"Then deal with your pain like a man."

"I don't want to!"

"Ask your friends to bring you some then."

"I haven't told them where I live or about my relation with Asami yet."

"How long are you going to postpone that?! Seriously Aki you are ridiculous sometimes."

"I just haven't found the right time."

"You are never going to 'find' the time Aki, you have to make the time."

"You are right… I'm going to Call Suoh and then see when I can meet with the guys."

"Do you have everything for today?"

"Yeah… I don't know how to go about it, though seeing Asami with a facial mask will be hilarious."

"You have your work cut out for you Aki, I don't see Asami-san complying with the face mask or the toenail polish."

"Nah, I got it all figured out. It will not be so bad."

"Really? How so?"

"After a relaxing bath and massage with candles, soothing music and the whole nine yards I will give him a cup of tea with crushed sleeping pills. Then when he falls asleep I can do the facial and paint his nails as well as the pictures."

"That is kind of cheating…"

"Ahhh but it's not… you did not specify that he had to be awake nor aware of it. So how I go about the challenge is up to my own discretion. It's your fault really for not being specific enough."

"You are spending too much time with Asami, Akihito. You are becoming quite conniving… he is definitely rubbing off on you"

"Eventually I have to learn a thing or two from that man."

****VF****

Wednesday night, Asami contemplated the ridicule of today's challenge. Could he suffer through it for Akihito? Yes. Would he do it? Definitely… not. Did he feel bad for disqualifying Akihito on this particular challenge? Not really.

He would rather stay in the office and endure Kirishima's mothering and report obsession than the ridicule of letting Akihito play Picasso with his face and toenails. He would appreciate the pampering, but will never be the butt of jokes for Akihito's and his friend's entertainment. As much as he did not want to, he was going to stay in the office and take care of piles of paperwork. He was so focused on his paperwork that he neglected to send Akihito a message letting his lover know not to wait up for him.

Akihito ended up falling asleep on the couch while waiting for Asami all night long.

****VF****

Thursday morning Akihito was on the phone with Tao. The conversation was loud enough as Akihito screamed his anger that his voice could be heard all the way to the condo's front door.

"Hell no! Not going to happen!"

"Why not?"

"Because he ditched me last night! I waited for him all night long and he never came home! He is still not here and it's almost noon!"

"He didn't know Aki..." Tao gave a sigh at his friend's anger.

"I don't care! He still should have come home so I at least had a chance at trying to convince him. He didn't even tell me he was not coming home!"

He didn't realize Asami had just entered the condo as he paces in their room screaming into the phone.

"Then you will be disqualified for today."

"I don't give a shit if I'm disqualified! I'm not wearing girl underwear for a man who does not deserve it. He can ride himself for all I care."

Asami began to worry. He was really looking forward to a lace cowboy. He even had strategically placed cameras ready to take pictures and videos to commemorate the event, and save them for posterity... or his personal computer's wall paper... whatever came first.

At that moment, he began to think of a way to placate his irate lover to end up getting what he wanted.

He stepped into the hallway outside of his condo's front door and closed it soundlessly behind him. Asami took out his phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Kirishima."

"What can I do for you Asami-sama?"

"Close SkyBlue restaurant for the rest of the day and make sure it's prepared for a lunch appointment with Akihito. You have thirty minutes."

"Yes Sir."

He went back into his condo and made a point to make noise when he closed the door so Akihito would know he was back. A minute after he had closed the door, Akihito came out of the bedroom and walked to the living room where Asami met him. The blonde's face expressed his anger as he narrowed his eyes at Asami and growled lowly.

"I hope you are not hungry, because I am not making you anything."

"That's okay, you don't need to cook for me."

Akihito stomped his way to the kitchen with Asami following closely behind him. The young photographer stood on the tip of his toes to reach one of the cabinets on the wall and reached in to pull out a box of cereal. He was hungry but did not feel like cooking. Asami interrupted him from pouring cereal into a bowl by holding his wrist and turning him around to kiss him as Akihito glared at him.

"Akihito, go change into something nice…"

"Are you implying there is something wrong with my clothes?"

Sigh.

"There are many things wrong with your choice of wardrobe, but that is not the issue at the moment. I wanted you to change into something nicer so we could go out for lunch and spend some time together."

"You are joking right?"

"Do I ever joke?"

"Oh my God! You are serious. Is… Is this… like a date?"

"You can label it whatever you want."

Asami had not affirmed it was a date, but he did not deny it either, which in Akihito's book. it meant it was indeed a date. He was going on a date… with Asami! His heart jumped in his chest and he ran to the bedroom to change into one of the suits Asami had forced on him before the man changed his mind.

Their lunch date has been great and Akihito was so happy about the fact that Asami had taken time off to take him out and spend time with him, that he completely forgot about his lover not showing up the previous night.

Mid afternoon, Asami sat on the couch having a drink and petting the soft blond hair, Akihito had been resting his head on his thighs and suddenly got up from his spot. Asami had been waiting all afternoon for Akihito to forget how pissed he was and concentrate on all the ridiculous things Asami had done to make him feel happy. Finally, his efforts had paid off, ten minutes later Akihito came out of the room wearing a transparent pink and red lace baby doll tied at the breast area with a small pink ribbon, and with matching lace boy short type panties. The blond wore garters and thigh high white stockings, high heels – which he had to practice walking with since he got them so he wouldn't kill himself – and a cowboy hat that strangely did not clash with the lingerie. He could bet all his money on the fact that his little lover had to talk himself into wearing the provocative outfit, Akihito's face was completely red and he could tell the boy was still uncomfortable about the lingerie.

The view was very enticing and Asami gave a low growl of approval as he watched Akihito walk seductively toward him and straddle him. His young lover kissed him, until they were both out of breath and spoke to him while looking straight to his golden eyes.

"How about I give you the ride of your life?"

Another low growl and Asami stood up holding Akihito in his arms and taking him to their bedroom. The cameras had been installed there and there was no way he was not recording this.

After riding Asami for as long as he could, Akihito began to feel too sensitive to continue and his lover decided to help him out by taking control of the situation while still keeping Akihito above him.

"No more… Asami… I can't anymore." He said between moans.

"Tell me Akihito, do you enjoy wearing these things for me?" he said as he held on to Akihito's hips and thrusting upwards into his lover.

"Who… would enjoy… that… kind of thing?"

"Your capacity for self denial still astonishes me. It doesn't matter, your body speaks for itself, the truths your mouth likes to deny."

****VF****

It was finally Friday, Asami sat before a round table in a room at Sion, a glass tumbler with fine scotch rested on top of the wooden surface and a flat screen was on the wall opposite to him like a sleeping giant waiting for its moment to shine. He was waiting for his guests to arrive, it was a rather diverse group for his Friday night meeting, and he hoped that they would show up. It will be a very interesting night and he had the prospect of making some important business connections to sweeten things up. He turned on the TV, which was connected to the video feed from his penthouse cameras.

It was an hour until the guests showed up for their impromptu card game, and another hour and a half for his surprise show. That is, if after he got to know these people better he decided to tell them about their lover's little games. In the mean time, he was watching his lover talk to his friends about all kinds of uninteresting things while he waited.

****VF****

The boys were in the middle of a meaningless discussion about a manga and Tao was already considering traveling to Korea and Japan and shooting them all. He needed to veer the conversation toward something more entertaining before he lost his sanity.

"So… Misaki," He interrupted. "I started and finished reading all of Usami-sensei's works, they were very interesting."

"Oh, really? I still have not finished his first book…"

"I particularly enjoyed a book series of his, very informative and detailed…" Said Tao, wiggling his eyebrows to hint the double meaning of his words.

"What book series?" Misaki was panicking. Tao could not have found out about those books, it would be disastrous.

"I have a feeling dear Misaki that you already know what I'm talking about." More eyebrow wiggling ensued and everyone else had stopped talking to pay attention to them.

"Please don't tell me you read THAT."

"Oh yeah I did. It was VERY graphic."

"Urgh" Misaki began to hit his forehead on the table and mope like a wounded animal. "How did you even know it was his work?"

"Hello… Child of the underworld, heir to the white snake… I have connections Misaki, and I use them when I find something interesting."

"What are you two talking about?" Ayase was very interested in the progression of the conversation.

"NOTHIN!" shouted Misaki

"Misaki's man has some rather interesting novels. You should check them out it's a rather naughty book series."

"I thought he wrote serious novels." Akihito had no idea where Tao was going with this.

"Apparently he has a particularly sexy book series he works on as a hobby."

"Can you two stop beating around the bush and tell us already what this book series is so we can check it out? The suspense in this conversation is already killing me." Mizuki really wanted to know what the book series was about.

"Tao please don't, I beg of you."

"But Misaki what kind of friend would I be if I did not tease you about being the main character in a BL books series."

Poor Misaki went from blank faced to red faced in under five seconds, while everyone's mouth hung open in shock.

"It really is quite hot." Said Tao

"I totally want to read it!" Akihito and Mizuki both shouted at the same time.

"God no!" Misaki was hitting his forehead on the table again.

"Why not?" Ewon had decided to stop doing his college homework and join the conversation.

"Because it's embarrassing that's why!"

Everyone stared at Misaki with the same look saying 'Like all the stuff we do and talk about is not embarrassing enough already.'

Misaki gave in to the pressure.

"Fine! You can read the damn books just don't talk to me about them"

"I'm glad you agree, because I already sent everyone copies of them and the box should be arriving by next week. Tell me something Misaki, have you tried any of the things in the BL books"

Asami was glad Akihito was going to receive copies of the BL novels, he thought maybe if they were based on real life, he could use some of the information in them to coerce Usami into doing favors for him if he ever needed it.

"Can we just change the topic? I have to deal with those perverted books enough as it is." Misaki was starting to feel cornered and Tao decided it was best to stop teasing him.

"Fine. Let's move the conversation to our challenges, Tao you got the floor." Said Akihito, for once he did not have to worry about Asami coming home, and he actually wanted to hear more about the BL books, but Misaki was already at the end of his rope with this particular line of conversation.

Tao addressed his friends and they all quieted down.

"This week's winners. For "Tour around home" is Akihito with eight hundred and thirty six points. At first I was confused by the number and thought that he must have exaggerated by a lot but then I had a conversation with him about it on Wednesday and he looked like one of those feather dusters with all its feathers ruffled up, so I am sure he did not lie about it. Especially after he told me in way more detail than I cared for how he convinced Asami to stay home for two whole days. " Asami had a very self satisfied smirk plastered to his face, as the group took in the meaning behind such a large number. He felt like the ultimate alpha dog at this moment, it was not a feeling he was not familiar with but in this context it was… different, better.

"Holy shit man! How did you survive that?"

"I would have passed out and gone into a sex coma…"

"I barely did… I assure you I felt like I would die from the pain for all of Wednesday."

"Moving on…." Tao interrupted before the conversation got out of hand "The winner for "Spa day" is Misaki with the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen, Akihito was disqualified because Asami did not show up on Wednesday, and Ayase because he chickened out after the massage and did not get to the facial or the toe nail polish, so it was between Ewon, Misaki and Mizuki. Before I show you this piece of comedic gold I will show you the runner ups"

Tao showed the pictures of Mookyul and Kudou, the boys giggled and made comments about their looks, but they were not as funny as expected, obviously Mizuki and Ewon did not want to go too far with it. Then Tao showed the picture of Usami and the silence was so complete you could have heard a fly die. The silence was broken by a collective laugh and a flood of comments and questions. Asami watched in horror what could have been him and thanked God for his decision not to allow Akihito to ridicule him in this way. Poor Usami-sensei did not even look aware of what Misaki had done to him.

'I made the right choice, Akihito would very likely had taken it even further.' Thought the golden eyed yakuza.

Usami Akihiko had cucumber slices on his eyes, and an avocado green facial mask as well purple and pink nails. The crowning jewel of these photographs was the combination of ruby red lipstick paired with clip on granny earrings and fifteen to twenty little baby bows of all colors all over the silver hair.

"Oh. Dear. God!"

"You did not! How did you do it?"

"That is the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"How did you even get him to agree to that?"

"Tao suggested I drug him with sleeping pills."

"God damn it Tao that was my idea!" Screamed Akihito and Asami narrowed his eyes at his lover's image. Yes, he was sure now, Akihito would have taken it a lot further than Misaki did and he would punish his little lover for even thinking about drugging him to make him into such a spectacle.

"Well, Aki you never specified the idea belonged solely to you, or that I could not share so keeping it to myself or sharing it was up to my own discretion." He said mirroring Akihito's words on Wednesday morning.

"Tao, it seems Feilong is rubbing off on you as much as Asami is rubbing off on me."

"Only as much as Asami is rubbing off on you. Going back to the matter at hand, the winner of "Lace cowboy" strangely enough is Ayase."

"What do you mean strangely enough?! I'll have you know Tao, I have moves…"

"It's just surprising that's all, Ewon and Akihito came close but Ayase ended up winning by three minutes and Misaki was disqualified because he refused to dress up like a girl."

They all began talking at once about the last challenge and Tao was fast losing his patience. Tao cleared his throat and began to address the group.

"Before we end, I want to remind you that next week is the most important challenge of the trimester and the prize is quite big. I will give you the whole week to complete the challenge, and there will not be a winner, per say, I will give one hundred points to all of you who manage to complete the challenge. This will be added to the grand total of the points you have already accumulated, and the one with the most points wins this trimester's grand prize. "

"Wow," Said a much excited Akihito "It has to be a big thing for you to give us the whole week."

"Oh it is."

"Are we going to hate it?" Ayase was rather nervous about the challenge, and hoped it was something he could manage.

"That depends on you." Said Tao with a very Fei Long like smirk that had a cold chill running up their spines.

"Can we know what prize for this trimester is?" Ewon was more interested in the grand prize at the moment than in the description of their next challenge.

"I was getting there Ewon" Said Tao rolling his eyes. "The prize is the latest installment of the hottest video videogame – which you all happen to be playing – it does not legally hit the market until the end of the year. In addition, I will give you the expansion package with extra rewards, extra missions, extra everything and multi-player options. And …. (Dramatic pause) a signed first edition of the first volume of that manga you all like. This, and a bonus of ten thousand dollars will be the grand prize for this trimester."

Excited shouts and ideas of what to do with all that money as well as the new game made the conversation into total chaos, Asami just wanted to tape their mouths closed so he could hear what the challenge was going to be, and Tao could hardly calm them down and had to scream to get them all to shut up.

After managing to quiet them down, Tao began speaking again.

"Would you at least hear what the next challenge is before you start making plans about what to do with the grand prize?"

"Sorry Tao, yes we want to know."

Asami listened intently to the Chinese boy and his tumbler hit the floor breaking into hundreds of little pieces at Tao's revelation. He was definitely not telling the other men about their lover's games now, he wanted to see the end of this challenge without previous knowledge affecting the outcome.

Still, there is no way this is happening on his part… maybe.

"Good," Said Tao "next week's challenge is called "Top your man" and it consists of exactly that."

****VF****

He sat there, thinking about how Akihito would address the subject. It would be a rather interesting conversation, and he honestly did not know how he would react to it. Kirishima knocked on the door and entered after Asami said he could do so, his faithful secretary looked at him and chose not to make any comments about his thoughtful expression.

"Asami-sama, Fei Long, Usami-san, Eun-san, Kanou-san and Kudou-san are here for your poker game. The last four are wondering why they are here."

"Let them in."

**********VF***********

**That is it for now, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know your opinions, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Here is an order in which my fics will be updated for those of you following my other work. I have been trying not to deviate from this order so that I can get to all my fics and update them instead of just focusing on one or two.**

**Video-calls and weekly challenges**

**When the unexpected happens**

**Wildlife archives**

**My Fault**

**Ride the wind**

**Secret admirer (at some point after I update this last one and before I update Video-calls again I will post an extra for Other me to tie up loose ends.)**

**Please leave your comments and thank you for reading.**

**Setsuna**


End file.
